Winter Squash
:For more uses, see Squash (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |effect = When a Zombie becomes frozen, destroy that Zombie. |class = Smarty |tribe = Squash Plant |flavor text = "My complexion is more of a summer."}} Winter Squash is a appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 4 and has 2 /6 when first played. Its effect automatically destroys any zombie that becomes frozen. Origins Winter Squash is based on the fruit winter squash. Its name is a pun on "winter" and "winter squash," the fruit it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty Plant *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Effect:' When a Zombie becomes frozen, destroy that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "My complexion is more of a summer." Strategies It is recommended to have freezing tricks or plants in your deck to use with Winter Squash. Without freezing plants, this plant will not be as powerful. You may also want to hold the Winter Squash and a freezing trick or plant for a really strong zombie. That way you can destroy it with ease. After you place this plant, it might be good to try and protect it if possible. You could also pair this with Snowdrop for a really powerful combo. Pairing this with Iceberg Lettuce is also a good idea. With Winter Melon's Splash Damage 4 trait, including its effect to freeze any zombie it damages, will allow Winter Squash to destroy up to three zombie fighters at a time. Counters This is one tough plant to end, especially if your adversary has a freeze dedicated deck. However fear not, as it is not invincible, due to weak strength stats, you have access to a few things to end it. Zombies with the Deadly trait (especially ones with over 3 health) can end it quickly, due to them destroying plants instantly, ignoring their health. Several tricks are really handy against this, for example, Rolling Stone. Remember, do it quick before it destroys one of your strong zombies, otherwise you may lose a really powerful one. As a last resort, the player can use Locust Swarm to instantly destroy it. Gallery Winter_Squash_stats.png|Winter Squash's statistics HD Winter Squash.png|HD Winter Squash WinterScard.png|Card Earning Winter Squash.png|The player earning Winter Squash after completing Rose's 8th Hero Quest Winter Squash silhouette.png|Winter Squash's silhouette Receiving Winter Squash.png|The player receiving Winter Squash from a Premium Pack Blinking_Winter_Squash.jpeg|Winter Squash blinking WSEAttack.png|Winter Squash attacking WSEffect.png|Winter Squash destroying a Frozen Pied Piper WSEEffect2.png|Winter Squash destroying a Frozen Dog Walker Frozen_Winter_Squash.jpeg| Frozen Winter Squash Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Winter Squash on the Fertilizer Premium Pack in the store Night Cap pack.png|Winter Squash in Night Cap's Premium Pack Old Winter Squash.png|Winter Squash's old statistics Winter_Squash_silhouette.jpeg|Winter Squash's silhouette Receiving_Winter_Squash.jpeg|The player receiving Winter Squash from a Premium Pack Rose Ally Pack.jpg|Winter Squash on Rose's old Ally Pack FertilizerPremPack.png|Winter Squash on the Fertilizer Premium Pack (old) Trivia *It is one of three plants to have the word "winter" in their name, the others being Winter Melon and Winter Melon from Plants vs. Zombies Online. *It is one of two plant cards that has the ability to destroy zombies that is not in the Solar tribe, the other being Doom-Shroom. *It shivers all the time, most likely because it is cold. Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Squash cards Category:Smarty cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants